Magma
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Magma/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Magma/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Magma/History Magma is a villager from Ishigami Village. Magma is known for being the strongest of all the villagers. Appearance: Magma is a large, muscular man with blonde hair which is slicked back save for a lock in front of his face. He has large eyebrows and a strong jaw. He has tied a piece of white rope around his forehead and placed another over his right shoulder, in keeping with the other members of Ishigami Village by incorporating rope into his outfit. Personality: Magma is an extremely ambitious person at first, willing to sacrifice anyone in order to become the Chief of Ishigami Village. He was shown to be rather gullible in the Village Games, falling for a trick Gen played on him pretending to have put a curse that would destroy his heart on him. He is shown as being willing and able to kill to get his way when he attempts to kill Gen thinking him to be Senku. He also initially has paranoia of outsiders such as Gen and Senku, attempting to kill Gen partially because he believed he was a magician and that be eliminating him he would remain the strongest. This also demonstrates his superiority complex, an obsessive need to prove to be the strongest. He also tends to be impulsive and acts before thinking, such as smashing the tungsten he, Chrome and Senku brought from the cave once he heard Senku mention he needed something out of the rocks (though he was in a way correct as Senku did need the tungsten smashed) and when Hyoga invaded the village his first reaction was to attack him one on one without thinking about a strategy or teaming up with Kinro and Kohaku (as all three of them are the strongest fighters of the village and would have a better chance fighting together). He tends to remark that when faced against a powerful opponent or army that they should simply slaughter everyone, proving his merciless nature and one track mind (without considering the disadvantages of such a strategy or a more peaceful alternative). He once even asked if they could simply smash the stone statues Tsukasa collected so they could dwindle their numbers and lessen the amount of people Tsukasa could revive for his army. Despite this, he eventually cannot bring himself to kill Chrome and Senku. When alone with them in a cave, he chooses to save them from a cave collapse rather than use the opportunity to kill them. He claims that the inventions Senku makes are interesting and so long as he keeps making interesting things he will not kill him. This is reaffirmed in a conversation with his lackey Mantle where he states he still desire the village chief position but not to murder Senku. He even begins to willingly lend his help to Senku and similarly help Gen set up a telescope as a birthday surprise for Senku. Also despite being impulsive and seeing violence as the first and only solution charging into battle head first without thinking he does have some tactical strategy. He can also genuinely admire and respect other people's abilities and strengths. As stated above, he does grow to respect Senku's intelligence and ability to bring new wonders to the village which ultimately causes him to cease his desire to murder him. He understood and recognised Kohaku's strength. He also admired Kinro's strength and wanted him to be his lackey. He even compliments and admires Taiju's strong will and bottomless stamina and strength when they were farming. Similarly, he seems to grow a little, managing to recognise abilities beyond strength such as Senku's intelligence and he admires Gen's skills and even asks him to be his lackey, despite having once tried to murder Gen. Abilities and Skills: Magma has an extreme amount of physical strength and endurance, able to withstand a large flurry of attacks from Kinro in the Village Games and go on to win. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Post-Petrification Character Category:Ishigami Village Category:Unknown Power Level Category:J. Michael Tatum Voice Actor